


Love Machine: Zac Efron bangs Fox

by Sumire92



Category: Slash with the reader
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, French Kiss, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Sex with the reader, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: Te volteas. El chico saluda con un gesto de cabeza. Incluso en la penumbra se percibe el azul de sus ojos. Tiene la piel de los brazos bronceada. El bíceps se hincha cuando pasa la mano por su cabello.El interior te da un vuelvo. Es Zac Efron.Se acerca con soltura, te estudia sin disimulo de arriba abajo. Mide al menos una cabeza más que tú.—Así que tú eres a quien he de follarme hoy, ¿no?





	Love Machine: Zac Efron bangs Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox (@barayaoibara)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fox+%28%40barayaoibara%29).



> ¡Saludos! 
> 
> Esta vez he intentado experimentar un poco. Nunca había escrito en segunda persona, haciendo que quien lee sea protagonista. A ver cómo me ha salido...
> 
> Este texto corresponde a un regalo de cumpleaños que le he hecho a un buen conocido mío, Fox (@barayaoibara en Twitter). El reparto de personajes está escogido en función de sus gustos personales. Al escribir, sin embargo, he intentado adaptar los verbos y las descripciones para que cualquiera pueda sentirse identificado, independientemente de su género. Ya me diréis si lo he conseguido o queda raro.  
> Si no os convence, imaginad que el tercero en discordia es un hombre y solucionado. En la vida real lo es, al menos xD
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

** Love Machine: Zac Efron bangs Fox **

 

Abres los ojos. Estás de pie en el centro de una sala amplia, carente de cualquier mueble u objeto. La luz está prendida a medio gas; no se distingue el color de las paredes lisas, parecen grises.

Suenan pasos a tu espalda, acompañados de una voz conocida.

—Eh.

Te volteas. El chico saluda con un gesto de cabeza. Incluso en la penumbra se percibe el azul de sus ojos. Tiene la piel de los brazos bronceada. El bíceps se hincha cuando pasa la mano por su cabello.

El interior te da un vuelvo. Es Zac Efron.

Se acerca con soltura, te estudia sin disimulo de arriba abajo. Mide al menos una cabeza más que tú.

—Así que tú eres a quien he de follarme hoy, ¿no?

Sus palabras te provocan un estremecimiento. Sin esperar respuesta, estira su camiseta por encima de la cabeza y revela los macizos abdominales, los oblicuos asomando del pantalón. Un poco de vello recubre sus abultados pectorales. Hombros anchos y bien formados. Arroja sin cuidado la bola de ropa; a ninguno de los dos le importa saber dónde cae.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, dilo ahora —advierte—. Cuando arranque no habrá vuelta atrás.

No te mueves.

Avanza un paso más, te envuelve el varonil aroma de su sudor. Sin cuidado, agarra tu mentón. Usa el pulgar para separar tu mandíbula. Lo último que ves es un fugaz destello azul antes de que su lengua invada tu boca. Un beso fiero, despiadado. Te sujeta de la nuca para llegar más hondo, como si quisiese arrebatarte el aliento de los pulmones. Tus rodillas flaquean. Pasa el brazo libre por tu culo y oprime su pelvis contra la tuya. Su dureza se clava a través de los vaqueros ajustados.

Al separarse, necesitas una bocanada de aire. Un hilillo cuelga entre vuestras bocas durante un instante.

—Nada mal —opina. Una sonrisa traviesa anida en sus labios mientras se los relame.

Toma una de tus manos y la conduce hasta su vientre. Contorneas con las puntas de los dedos los surcos de los músculos. Son duros como rocas, pero la piel es suave y se eriza al rozarla. Le escuchas soltar el aire lentamente mientras guía tu mano hacia abajo. Sientes su mirada clavada en ti como si el hielo quemara.

Sigue bajando la mano. El borde del pantalón. Al trastear con el botón de la cintura, tocas el largo bulto. Su espiración se entrecorta un segundo. Pone la otra mano sobre tu cabeza; una ligera presión basta para hacerse entender. Te dejas caer sobre las rodillas. La entrepierna está a la altura de tus ojos. Deslizas la cremallera. Zac te contempla mientras le bajas la cintura de los vaqueros. Revelas unos bóxers negros bien ajustados en torno a la abultada longitud.

—Quítamelos —ordena.

Acaba totalmente desnudo y erecto. A un palmo de tu rostro, la punta gotea líquido preseminal. La miras con deseo. Sientes la lengua seca. Zac parece complacido.

—Así me gusta, que seas obediente.  Déjame darte un premio…

Sujeta tus pómulos con sendas manos y te hace levantar la vista.

—Di “aaah”. —Abre la boca para que le imites.

Lo haces, como si quisieras recoger agua de lluvia. Sonríe de medio lado. Se inclina hacia adelante y deja que se vierta un poco de saliva de sus labios. Aterriza en el centro de tu lengua, enseguida se escampa en el interior de tu boca. Al tacto con el paladar se siente tibia; sabe igual que el beso de antes. Un fogonazo de calor sube desde tu entrepierna.

Zac avanza las caderas y roza tu mejilla con la erección húmeda. Te arranca la camiseta que llevas y te empuja hacia atrás hasta que quedas tumbado en el suelo. Se pone a horcajadas sobre tu pecho. Su polla flota sobre tu cara.

—Abre bien la boca o no cabrá.

Su voz suena inocente; el resto de su cuerpo habla con tono autoritario. Separas más los labios y sacas la lengua igual que un perro sediento. Reposa el glande en ella. El sabor de las primeras gotas de semen nubla el resto de sus sentidos. Zac inclina el torso por encima de ti, apoya las manos a lado y lado de tu cabeza.

—No me muerdas, ¿eh? —Te guiña un ojo juguetón.

La hunde hasta la garganta. Sientes la presión de su pelvis en la mandíbula al llegar al fondo. Comienza a retirarla pero antes de llegar al frenillo vuelve a penetrarte. Una sucesión de arremetidas bárbaras. Su respiración se vuelve agitada, al ritmo de las embestidas. Contienes el aliento. Su polla palpita contra todas las paredes de tu cavidad. Saboreas la piel del glande con la lengua. Salada. Intensa. Gimes por dentro.

Los jadeos de Zac aumentan. Hace unas penetraciones más profundas. El semen se desparrama por toda tu boca, un generoso chorro por cada embiste. Saca la verga de tu boca y se termina de pajear con la mano. La última corrida cruza tu cara.

—Joder —suspira—. Llevaba dos días sin correrme. No desperdicies ni una gota.

Notas la sustancia caliente en los labios, en los pómulos. Te deleitas con la que hay en tu paladar. Tragas. Sabe a gloria.

Zac sale de encima de ti, pero no se aparta de tu cuerpo. Introduce los dedos índice y medio en tus labios.

—Lámelos.

Sus ojos azules te miran con un interés hipnótico. Sumiso, chupas los dedos hasta recubrirlos de babas y lefa. Los retira con la misma tosquedad. Se desliza hasta tu cintura, entre las piernas, y se deshace del resto de tu ropa de un tirón. Sin dar tiempo al pudor, te separa las rodillas y hunde el índice en tus entrañas.

Tu respiración se entrecorta. Retuerce el dedo en tu interior, escarbando más con cada movimiento. Una oleada de dolor te recorre. Tus uñas arañan las baldosas del suelo. Sin retirar el primero, introduce el segundo con igual rudeza. Entre el daño comienzas a sentir algo parecido al placer. Jadeas.

Saca los dedos sin avisar. Abraza tus ingles y te levanta de las caderas sin esfuerzo. Muerde tu piel ahí donde las piernas se unen. Esta vez, lo que se introduce es su lengua. La contornea con gula mientras recorre el interior de las paredes. Te arranca unos gemidos.

—Te lo podría comer todo el día —masculla, devorándote con ahínco. Sin necesidad de mirar, sabes que está sonriendo.

Cuando aparta la cara de entre tus muslos, te cuesta respirar. Se frota la boca con el dorso de la mano y se reclina sobre ti, entre tus piernas despatarradas. Te agarra las nalgas y jala hacia sí. Su verga dura golpea donde se unen, deseosa de entrar al fin. Zac se relame. Un golpecito. Dos golpecitos. Al tercero te penetra. Tu cuerpo se arquea en el suelo. Gritas. La polla se hunde a lo bestia, las paredes de tu cavidad arden. Cuando para, suelta un soplido de gusto. No hace falta que diga nada. Lo sabes. Lo sientes. Está entera dentro de ti.

Empiezan los embistes. Cada uno es más fuerte que el anterior. Con cada uno llega más hondo. Tu interior se contrae en torno a él. Tira un poco para atrás, sin llegar a sacarla del todo. Escupe en el punto donde tu piel y la suya se encuentran. Vuelve a hundir el miembro sin contemplaciones.

Tu cuerpo tiembla, no eres capaz de controlarlo. Te sientes a su merced. Llevas los brazos a la cabeza en un intento de ocultar tu rostro enrojecido.

—Eh, no hagas eso —te llama, divertido—. Deja que te mire.

Suelta los dedos de tu trasero mientras se inclina hacia ti. Agarra cada una de tus muñecas con una mano y las pega a los laterales de tu torso. Quedáis cara con cara. Su frente está cubierta de sudor, sus mejillas arreboladas. Sus pupilas se hunden en tus ojos. Se pasa la lengua por la hilera de dientes y sonríe para ti. Se inclina hacia tu oído y susurra:

—No aprietes tanto.

Relajas un poco los músculos. El vaivén acelera, te empotra contra el suelo con más fuerza. Libera tus muñecas mientras muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. El aliento golpea tu cuello. Pasas los brazos alrededor de su espalda, te cuelgas de sus musculosos hombros. Zac no se aparta. El pelo le huele a champú. Vuestros torsos sudorosos se adhieren, se rozan en cada embestida. Su voz ronronea en tu oído.

De repente, agarra tu cintura y te arrastra con él hacia atrás. Acaba sentado, contigo encima montándolo a horcajadas. Te secuestra los tobillos; el único punto de apoyo que te queda es su falo. Al escurrirte, la verga se introduce más en ti. Tus labios emiten más gemidos. Su polla reacciona palpitando con más intensidad. Te sujetas con desesperación su cuello para no seguir deslizándote. Sus manos recorren tu espalda hasta cogerte del culo. Te aprieta contra sí y comienza a agitar tu cuerpo para seguir follándote duro.

Dos brazos te envuelven de repente por los hombros. Un beso repentino hormiguea en el lateral del cuello.

—Anda, mira quién ha decidido unirse a la fiesta —dice Zac, divertido.

Sus embestidas no cesan, no logras despegarte de su cuerpo. Ves de reojo una piel morena. Un tatuaje envolviendo el bíceps. Los labios sedosos trepan por la curva del cuello hasta alcanzar tu oreja.

—No hagas ni caso a éste —murmura la voz.

Es ronca y familiar. Otro beso. Un escalofrío recorre tu columna. Sus brazos bajan por tu vientre. El cabello negro asoma en el borde de tu visión. La comisura de su labio. Un ojo rasgado de color castaño.

Tyler Posey. Una oleada de excitación te recorre.

—Supongo —prosigue Zac— que ahora querrás apuntarte a la juerga.

Uno de los dedos de Tyler resigue tus vértebras con dulzura hasta el hueso sacro. Sigue descendiendo, encuentra tu forzada entrada. Roza el borde con la yema.

—Si no hay problema…

Zac apoya la espalda en el suelo. Se niega a soltar tus caderas mientras sigue dentro de ti. Acabas a cuatro patas encima de él, el trasero ocupado en dirección al recién llegado. Sin compasión, Zac tira de la piel alrededor de tu entrada hacia lados opuestos y tu cavidad se dilata. Sueltas un jadeo cuando su polla se introduce unos centímetros más en tu interior. Hundes el rostro sonrojado en su pecho.

—Tienes suerte. Tyler es el mejor haciendo el perrito.

Las manos de Tyler aferran las nalgas junto a las del otro. Notas su aliento recorriendo tu espalda. Percibes la pelvis pegándose a la tuya, erecta. Escuchas cómo lame sus dedos. Cómo acaricia con ellos la piel de su miembro. Apoya la punta mojada junto a la entrada, pegada a la del otro chico. Esperas que en cualquier momento Zac retire la suya para cederle su espacio, pero el momento no llega. Te contraes; sientes miedo y deseo a la vez.

Tyler empuja contra el agujero. Las dos vergas compiten por ocupar la estrechez. Emites un grito que Zac acalla con los labios. Tu cavidad protesta tensando los músculos. Irradia un dolor intenso. La verga sigue entrando. Al contrario que Zac, avanza poco a poco: deja que te acostumbres antes de proseguir cada centímetro. Los besos de los dos chicos, las caricias, hacen más llevadera la angustia.

Un último empellón. Sientes el cosquilleo de su vello púbico. Tyler muerde tu lóbulo de forma cariñosa.

—Eres una delicia. Lo estás haciendo muy bien —susurra. Una sacudida eléctrica invade tu cuerpo por un instante.

Dos pollas te penetran. Tu cuerpo no responde. Los dos chicos intercambian una mirada, empiezan a moverse dentro de ti a la vez. Quieres apretar tu boca contra la piel de Zac para acallar la garganta, pero unas manos fuertes lo impiden.

—Déjanos escucharte —oyes en el oído; no sabes cuál de los dos lo ha dicho.

Jadeas más alto. El vaivén se intensifica por momentos. Las embestidas de Zac siguen siendo despiadadas desde abajo; más, si es que puede ser. Los fibrados brazos de Tyler rodean posesivamente tu cintura. Su torso desnudo se amolda a la curva de tus lumbares. El calor que irradia es sudoroso. Su voz se desinhibe, gime en tu oreja con los gruñidos de un perro. La cadencia de los golpes, antes suaves y considerados, se vuelve más salvaje, más animal. Tus propios gritos resuenan en la sala. Son una mezcla de tormento y excitación. Albergan orgasmos.

—Voy a correrme —masculla Zac, orgulloso.

—Yo también —responde Tyler con voz ronca.

Sientes el cuerpo derrotado, pero no se detienen. Las últimas penetraciones son las más ansiosas. Sus gemidos se unen a los tuyos. Una oleada inunda tu interior cuando los tres os corréis a la vez.

Te dejas caer sin aliento entre los cuerpos calientes. La piel empapada en sudor. Notas calambres en las piernas. Las dos pollas salen de tu cavidad. El esperma tibio se abre camino hasta la salida y se desparrama.

Cierras los ojos. Sonríes con satisfacción.

Una voz robótica irrumpe la oscuridad:

«Si quiere iniciar una nueva sesión, pulse “aceptar”.  
‘Love machine’, hacemos realidad sus fantasías.  
Gracias por usar nuestros servicios.»


End file.
